


it's down by garden, after dark

by nightashore



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, also mahiru is closeted in this.. or at the very least hajimes a little dense, but they aren't really prevalent enough to tag, fuyupek left vague on purpose, imposter is posing as mitarai. not important just something to know, slumber party, the other ships can probably be guessed or assumed..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightashore/pseuds/nightashore
Summary: Going to a vacation home on a beach was not exactly how Hinata expected to spend his break. But it wasn't unwelcome either, not when he had his friends with him.





	it's down by garden, after dark

A sleepover. Simple.

It was normal, even though holding an event with classmates was… different. Although, Hajime didn't mind, he must admit. Nanami invited him, and perhaps Komaeda encouraged his joining as well. He wasn't sure. sometimes Komaeda was difficult to decipher.

And g-d, did he want to decipher him.   
Almost two years of knowing each other, and Komaeda still held some mystery, some enigma in the young adult. 

Was it odd, to think such a way? When his purpose was none of ill-intention, but perchance he wished for holding, for being held. To know the tics of Komaeda Nagito, to give him comfort and affection. Truly, Hajime wanted to give the other his (dare he say it), love, to the one he held feelings for. 

And just the thought of ever doing so flustered him. 

So he wasn't super confident in his relationship endeavors. What about it? It's not like everyone his age had tons of experience in the field. (Granted, Hajime didn't truly reach out, or try to get experience outside of silly party games) but what did it matter? If he knew what he wanted, if he would figure it out with time. (With Komaeda- the constant muse of his daydreams.)

The jerky car ride bumped him from his thoughts. 

“Can you drive this thing any rockier?” groaned out Kuzuryuu, sitting besides Hajime in the second row. The minivan held the boys of the 77-b class (with the exception of Hajime, the sole reserve student. Once again, he almost felt alone in a group he called friends.)

Soda leans over Kuzuryuu's seat and looks pained. “Agreed, this is just plain torture,” he whines out.

Nidai simply barks out a laugh from the driver’s seat. “Not much we can do, I’m afraid! You just got to tough through it!”

Komaeda laughs small, and turns around from his shotgun seat- “It is simply my luck that the road should be so bumpy today. I apologize, friends. Hopefully it'll clear up soon.”

They still had a little while to drive before they reached the beach home Komaeda owned. (Apparently, he won it from a rich man in a game of shogi at a party. Hajime was always surprised by Komaeda’s crazy life.)

Hajime looked around to see most of the other class 77-B boys on their phones, or chatting with the person next to them. He wondered how the girls were doing in their van, the one behind theirs. 

Perhaps an added bonus was the view he had of Komaeda. He always talked animatedly, and Hajime could tell Nidai was attempting to listen and drive at the same time. To see Komaeda smile was always a joy.

\--

Finally they reached the beach house. It was so nice to step out, to stretch his legs. He saw the girls stepping out of their van, and watched as Owari began to do full-on stretches. Mioda was next to her, cheering her on for the simple exercise. 

Hajime knew the house was big, but this was practically massive compared to their small houses back home. Two floors and a nice square mileage. He hears Komaeda walk up next to him, and he throws his arms out. “Ah, here it is! How nice it is to see the house again.” Hajime took a quick look around, and saw vacancy for a while. 

“Komaeda, are you the only one around here?” he asks, looking for any houses. Komaeda nods, “Yes, for a while. We’ve got the area to ourselves.” Hajime can only stare in awe at the vacation home. 

\--

Hajime watched as Sonia applied the dark makeup to Komaeda’s pale complexion. It wasn't odd for her to have it, unlike Sajioni’s dare for Komaeda to wear it in the first place. She simply thought it funny, believed it would fit him. She wasn't wrong. Sonia finished off the eyeshadow already, and began with the black lipstick. His mouth was propped to an “o” shape, for better application of the product. a dull thing to note, to mesmerize, had it not been Hajime. Had the subject not been Komaeda. 

He had a front row view, sitting next to him. Donia backed away now, admiring her work. “And it's complete!” She claps out, smiling. The others gave mixed reactions, of giggles or awe. Saijoni was bursting with laughter, claiming he fit right in with such a ‘dark, broody aesthetic’. Hajime also thought it fit him, but for other reasons. (Such words as beauty and grace came to mind)

He tried to fit every detail in mind, to remember every day, and he forgot everything else. What he’d give to trace the bow of his mouth, to slide theirs together- and he hadn't realized until he saw Komaeda's mouth moving, that the other was talking to him. 

“Hinata, are you paying attention right now? do you hear me?” 

He shakes his head slightly, “Uh, yeah. what’s up?” Komaeda sighs, “Nothing, you just stopped focusing. Anyways, I think the others want to play a new game, we should go see what they're choosing.” 

Hajime looked around, to see yes, the other had in fact gotten up to go do something else. “Of course, alright.” He helps the other up, and can't help but be hyper-aware of the hand touching his as Komaeda drags him to the kitchen. 

Unsurprisingly, seeing an empty bottle in the middle of the others did not make him jump for joy. Komaeda seemed unfazed as he went and sat down. hinata found his own spot between Nanami and Tsumiki. 

Kuzuryuu spun the bottle first, and it fell to Pekoyama. She bent down to give him a peck on the forehead, and he grumbled about how he didn't need her to go down to reach him.

Nanami spun next, and when it landed on Sonia, she bent over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Sonia let out a small laugh, and the turn was over.

Now it was Hajime’s. Shoot. Why did he agree to play this? (Technically, he hadn't, but the chance at that, was too much to pass up) He spun the bottle, and it landed on Koizumi. It was awkward as he reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek (It felt more like half of a French greeting, he barely touched her at all) but she didn't seem to mind. She almost looked grateful, and Hajime decided not to ask.

It continued on as such, simple pecks, or whatever the pairs were comfortable with. Soon it was Hajime’s turn  
once more. He spun the bottle, and this time it landed on Mitarai. He’d had a good avoidance of being landed on until now (with once in a while exceptions, although it all mattered little) and he gave a gentle kiss to the animator’s cheek. It may have seemed common within the group, but it was what they all seemed more comfortable with. and thus, his turn was over.

Tsumiki’s turn ended up on Mioda, which was a gentle, short kiss. This sparked some attention in Komaeda, who’d been fairly unfocused until then. Honestly, why couldn't Hajime be the one getting that attention? Or was that too much jealousy, he should probably tone down the thoughts.

A land of Tanaka and Soda has the two laughing, and they share a soft kiss and earn some questioning looks from the others, while Hajime only notices the twinkle in Komaeda's eye at the display. Why can't he be the cause of that twinkle? Oh does he wish. Does he wish the stars in his eyes shined brighter because of Hajime. A pleasure that would be. 

Soon enough, Komaeda's more spunky side is sparked, as he spins the bottle elegantly, Hajime doesn't watch with intent, and then he sees it stop. Right in front of him. Komaeda clears his throat, and pushes to his knees. “As the fates would have it,” he declares (The oddball reaction doesn't faze anybody, he’d done something of the same background each time he was involved) and Hajime can feel his heart beating towards the edge of his ribcage as they close in (And he's not going for a peck on the cheek, he's not going for a forehead kiss, Komaeda is really intending to kiss him on the lips-)

And Hajime’s thoughts are cut short as he feels a pair of soft lips against his. He raises one hand to hold Komaeda’s head, and within the second, they pull away. (as does Hajime’s hand. Embarrassing as it was to have to do so, he pulls it quickly as not to prolong it.)

He hopes the fact that that was probably the biggest kiss of the group didn't center any attention on him. It's as though worms have created his spine, and he can no longer sit comfortably around others. Komaeda simply smiles as he gets back into a comfortable position, and the next turn goes. 

Hajime doesn't pay much attention. The feeling of Komaeda stays in his mind and on his mouth. 

He doesn't realize how the time passed when the game ended. It was Kuzuryuu declaring they shall all take their sleepwear and rest now, that ended the game. 

everyone began to file through the three bathrooms around the house, dressing in sleepwear and doing nighttime routines. Komaeda ended up being the one to share the bathroom with Hajime on their turns. Hajime could only hope he didn't embarrass himself greatly as they stepped through the doorway. He gently closed the door, and turned around only to immediately look away. And maybe sneak a peek at Komaeda’s back. 

“Ah- Hinata, aren’t you going to change?” The brunette startled out of his staring- he hadn't been caught, right?- He stumbles out a pathetic “oh yeah, right, of course,” and turns away and changes his own clothes.

Hajime stuck his toothbrush under the faucet when he heard an odd noise coming from the boy next to him. “Komaeda?” he turned his head over to see an unpleasant face on his crush. “Oh- it’s nothing really, I’m just.. disappointed i have to take off Sonia’s wonderful creation.” 

“Oh,” he responds dumbfoundedly, “I could help with that if you want?” 

Komaeda looked slightly more upbeat at the offer “Ah, that would be splendid!” Hajime nods, and grabs one of the towels nearby and wets it under the sink. 

“Here,” he spoke softly, “Can you close your eye for me?” Komaeda silently obeys, resting one of his arms against the marble countertop. Hajime began to gently rub his eyelid, trying his best to remove the eyeshadow. After most of it was off, he nodded at Komaeda to close the other one. He repeated the process on the other eye, and finished with the first part. He crumpled the towel in half and asked “should i take the lipstick off too?” 

The other nodded, “Yes please.” and Hajime moved to wipe away at the smudged, black lipstick. He tried not to look too embarrassed as he touched the other's (soft- he knew now that they were very soft) lips. Most of it was gone now, only visible in the creases. “and it's done.” He whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder. 

Komaeda doesn't look away from Hajime as he replies his thanks, and it doesn't register, staring into each other's eyes, until he's shocked out of it by a loud knock on the door.

“Hey, you guys getting outta there soon? We're waiting on ya right now.” Came Kuzuryuu's agitated voice. 

Komaeda looks away now, and he speaks with a small, almost dazed lilt. “We should probably hurry. His size may demean his bark, but I'd prefer not to see Kuzuryuu's bite.” Hajime laughs, “Yeah, me neither.”

They step out of the room, and Kuzuryuu pushes past them, with Hanamura following behind.

The pair began to walk down the hall, when Komaeda stops. He’s muttering unintelligible words to himself, and turns quickly to Hajime. “Follow me,” and he turns down a different hall. Hajime hurries to catch up. 

“Where are we going?” he huffs out, watching Komaeda’s mysterious expression. “Right here.” he replies confidently. 

The room they walked into was open, with a window wall facing the sea. In the corner, a piano sat untouched. “Why’d you take me here?” Hajime questions, confused.

“I felt like this was better private,” Komaeda starts, scratching his chin. “I thought maybe we’d been cut a little short, back there in the kitchen?” 

Hajime blinks. and his brain is a loading windows screen until he says “At spin the bottle?” Komaeda nods, his pale face tinted pink. 

“Oh.” he whispers. “OH! oh yeah uh- yeah I definitely thought it was uh- short for sure. uhm.” Komaeda laughs hard, and the small snort from his laughter absolutely melts Hajime’s heart. 

“Shall we continue from where we left off?” he asks, once he’s calmed down, to which Hajime replies with a simple “yes.”

Komaeda dipped his head down slightly, level with the other. Hajime steps closer, and there's no more space between them. Hajime wouldn't be able to say who initiated it, but he felt a pair of lips against his. He drags his arms up and hooks them behind Komaeda’s neck, and a gentle hand is rested against his waist. Their mouths move small and timid. Shy at the new experience. They break away, and get only a breath before going back. 

It was like a dam broke, as though the walls of uncertainty crashed with each other. Crumbled with each hidden love. They pulled away, and this time, they stop (for now, Hajime’s brain supplies. A hopeful thought.) 

“We should- we should head back now. Before someone notices.” Hajime whispers. Komaeda rests his head against the other’s. “Yes, we should,” He agreed, and gave Hajime a small peck. “Alright, let's go.”

They snuck back with little trouble, although Hajime’s fairly sure Mitarai saw them walk back. He wouldn’t be sure though. The animator wasn’t very social. 

The two slipped into their sleeping bags, and Hajime flipped over to face Komaeda. The other was already falling asleep. Hajime smiled to himself, and let his eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first fic posted here so. any comments or support is super appreciated


End file.
